I Never Thought I Would Love You
by sky759
Summary: BelxFran: Start of a series  I hope  of lemon. I'm a beginner and need comments and reviews. By the way the people who read will choose what will happen next. ENJOY! Rated M for later use of this story. :P
1. What Happened?

"Bel-senpaiii! It hurts! Stop stabbing me!" Fran whined in his monotone voice.

"Ushishishi~ Prince says….NO!" Belphegor smiled and flung another knife at the froggy.

Fran had about 13 knifes lodged in his back but showed not one ounce of pain in his face as he read his book. "Bel-senpaiii! Stop it!" Bel paid him no mind at all and threw three more knifes into the emotionless younger boy.

Bel had the intent of making the little frog bleed as the frog never seemed to bleed.

"The prince can do what the prince wants peasant. Ushishishi~" Fran put down his book and looked at Bel with those lethargic eyes.

"I don't see any prince but a fake one." Fran stated in monotone.

STAB.

STAB.

STAB.

"The prince is not fake, frog peasant." Just before Fran could talk back a loud Squalo walked in.

"VOOIII! IDIOTS, FLIRT LATER YOU TWO HAVE A MISSION!" Fran covered his ears and Bel laughed as the new Varia member was not accustomed to Squalo's voice.

"Stupid, long-haired commander, lower your voice. If the boss wakes up he will surely take you back to his bedroom again." Bel laughed at Fran's stupidity to say that to Squalo.

Countdown…3…2…1…BOOM.

"VVVOOOIIIII! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL KILL YOU!" Squalo half screeched, half promised. His sword was swinging through the air like he was a frantic maniac.

"Ushishishi~ Superbi Squalo got told off by the newbie. Ushishishi~" Bel mocked him.

Squalo rampaged out of control and messed up the entire Varia living room.

"What is with all the ruckus in here my lovey doveys?" Lussuria walked in casually with a cook apron and short shorts.

Bel and Squalo gagged.

Fran covered his eyes and said, "Fake prince please get that disgusting thing away."

STAB.

"Oooh our new little recruit is a little mean one!" Lussuria pouted, wagging his finger at Fran.

"VOI! Where did you get that strange hat, trash?" Squalo noticed the big frog shaped hat resting upon Fran's sea green curls.

"Bel-senpai is forcing me to wear it." Fran said poking at the hat. "He stabbed me when I tried to take it off."

Levi had just entered tailing behind Xanxus.

Squalo wasn't too happy about that.

"Bossu~ Tell the gay-pedo to get some clothes on and the idiotic prince to stop stabbing me." Fran whined in monotone.

STAB.

"Ushishishi~ Watch your mouth in front of the prince, you stupid toad."

Belphegor's mouth twisted into a smile resembling a psycho.

"Shut up, trash! He is your new partner," Xanxus stated as if it was no big deal.

Bel lost his smile but knew better then to throw knifes at the boss.

"You're kidding, right?" Bel asked. Lussuria pouted, Squalo and Levi snickered.

Bel was stuck with the stupid brat that would surely send him haywire.

~3 months later~

"Bel-senpaiii, stop stabbing me, please," Fran spoke in his monotone voice sounding distant and expressionless.

Fran did feel some pain but not much it; was just a matter of irritation that never showed on his face.

This fact worked against Fran since Bel loved hearing the screams of other as well as their blood.

_The stupid frog doesn't bleed at all either, _Bel thought.

Bel threw three more knifes at the frog in frustration.

~Varia HQ~

Bel and Fran had just arrived from an easy mission to discover that none of the other Varia are here yet from theirs. Fran decided to take a shower from all the blood Bel~senpai had pushed him into after the fight that Fran didn't help with.

Belphegor had returned to his room to go to sleep until he remembered he had to retrieve the knifes from Fran's back and have him wash them.

With a heavy sigh he jumped out of his room and casually walked over to Fran's room.

_Stupid frog is making me work. Che! _Bel thought then all of a sudden the thought of Fran in a maid's outfit popped in his mind again.

Bel had been having these thoughts after a month of the frog joining Varia. The thought of his embrace, his breathe, his lips brushi-

"Damn!" Bel exclaimed. He pushed the thought out of his mind and slammed the door open to Fran's room.

"Bel-senpaiii, you should knock before you enter someone's room," Fran said.

Bel froze at the sight of Fran; his lanky body coated in blood, and covered by nothing but boxers and the ridiculous frog hat.

Bel snapped out of his trance. "Where are the prince's knifes?" Bel asked in an unsteady voice.

_Damn! The stupid frog had the nerve to look like that in front of me? I'm losing control of my voice! _Bel pushed the thought from his mind and headed towards Fran.

"Senpaiii~" Dang he says that so cute! "The knifes are on the dresser, polished already."

Bel was wavering between taking him of stabbing him.

He went for the obvious choice.

"Bel-senpmmph!" Fran's lips were crushed by an over-eager prince.

He parted his lips slightly to speak but that only gave Bel the chance to push his tongue into the younger member's mouth.

Bel was losing it he couldn't resist the urge to take the frog for his own. How could he when the frog was coated in crimson blood, his lanky figure barely clothed, and his lips screaming to be kissed.

Bel was over powered.

He pushed Fran towards the wall and held his hands against the wall in a tight hold.

Fran tried to fight back his senpai but felt his tongue being attacked by Bel's while exploring his mouth. Fran soon couldn't stand it no longer and gave up.

He kissed Bel back. Bel released Fran's arms and soon the wove around his neck pulling them into a tight embrace. His mind and body were Bel's for the taking.

"Mmmmh," a moan escaped Fran. The two parted in need for some breathe. Panting Bel fought his mind on what to do next leave or take Fran.


	2. Taboo

**Warning: LEMON! I kind of did a bang up job but hey i can make this story what I want. Hope enjoy please comment on what I can do next or better. Rated M for a reason people.**

**P.S I am still a beginner so please comment and review THANKS ENJOY!:P:P:P:P:P**

CHAPTER 2

Panting, Bel fought his mind on what to do next, leave, or take Fran.

Grinning he made his decision. He stepped back letting Fran fall to the floor. And he walked to the dresser, grabbed his knifes, and strolled back to his room.

Fran was panting heavily on the ground staring wide eyed at his senpai.

_He is just going to leave me here?_ Fran thought his senpai was cruel but this was ridiculous.

Yep! Fran had feelings for his senpai. The kiss had proven it.

It was what Fran wanted.

He looked down.

No mistaking it, he needed his senpai. Leaning forward so he was on all fours, he crawled to Belphegor's room, which was three doors down.

He nudged the door just slightly so he could peek into the room. And Bel was not there.

The frog cautiously pushed the door open to a point where he could squeeze in. He stood up and scoped the room for Bel.

He was right, he wasn't there. Fran sighed and looked at Bel's bed.

_Well…if he is not here then he is probably getting ice cream so I have about an hour until he comes back._ Fran thought. He jumped on Bel's bed and covered himself in the sheets, taking in the scent of the prince.

"What 'cha doing, my cute, little kouhai? Ushishishi~" Fran flipped around and saw his senpai standing at the edge of the bed with his famous grin.

"Senpai~" it came out more of a lustful moan and the frog soon shot his right hand to cover his mouth.

Bel gaped in surprise at his kouhai squirming and he gazed down lower. He licked his lips at the sight he saw. Fran's boxers were by his knees and the frog's left hand was gripping his manhood.

Bel burst.

He lunged at his kouhai, like cat lunges at his prey. Slamming both hands on opposite sides of his face.

Fran, surprised but willing, gasped as Bel stuck his tongue into his mouth. Grabbing him in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for several minutes as Bel toyed with his nipples. Pulling back, the prince latched on to the frog's neck and bit down.

Fran twitched at the sudden pain coming from his neck as his senpai pierced his skin.

The prince lapped up the blood seeping from him and kissed lower down his body, leaving a bite mark here and there.

He stopped to suck on his nipples and leave a satisfactory bite wound causing the frog to buck.

He started to trail lower, flicking his tongue at Fran's waist to tease him.

With the encouragement of Fran he started to move lower again.

Bel stopped in front of Fran's manhood.

"Senpaiiii~" Fran whined, his voice clearly out of monotone. He bucked his hips forward in an attempt to coax his senpai.

It worked.

No longer containing the ability to sit still any longer, Bel lightly gripped his member and started to pump it, slowly. Teasing his kouhai.

Fran moaned and bucked to this torture. "Bel~~" Fran panted. "Pl...ease!"

Bel snickered and squeezed him, receiving a moan in response. Bel pumped it faster and suddenly stopped.

Fran was about to open his eyes to see why he stopped but, instead, bucked his hips wildly to Bel taking him in his mouth.

Bel began to bob his head on his length.

Fran moaned to the feeling of him being taking.

He was close he could feel it. He wound his fingers into the prince's hair and applying pressure.

Bel knew he was close to release so he snickered, sending a heavenly vibration to Fran, and scraped his teeth against Fran's hard erection.

Fran bucked and came into Bel's mouth. Bel could feel the liquid trickle down the back of his throat. Bel swallowed every last drop.

Sitting on his hunches now, Bel waited. Staring at Fran in all his glory. Bel felt the strain against his pants. He pushed two fingers in front of frog's face. "Suck," he commanded.

Fran, still stuck in a daze, took the fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lick them.

When Bel that it was enough he pulled his two fingers away and prodded Fran.

"Ahhh~" Fran screeched as Bel stretched him. He could feel him in and it hurt until something was hit.

"OH MY GOD!" Fran screeched as his prostate was hit.

Bel could not take it any longer. He stripped his clothes one by one. Fran, squirming in desperation, as he needed release again.

Bel, finally stripped, positioned himself in between Fran's legs and entered him in a solid thrust.

"AAAHHHHH!" Fran screamed. Bel waited to allow him to adjust.

When Fran gave a weak nod, Bel continued. He started at a slow pace but it soon quickened turning into brutal thrusts.

Bel leaned to kiss his frog's swollen lips. "Bel-senpaii~!" Fran came.

Fran tightened around Bel and he lost control as well.

Panting, Bel toppled over Fran in exhaustion. He pulled out and stole Fran's swollen lips one last time before the frog passed out.

Bel laid there for several minutes until he lifted himself and walked to the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower he let the water run over his skin washing away the last reminates of Fran from his body.

"Fran…" Bel whispered in a voice barely heard. Bel spaced out thinking of what will happen when his frog wakes up.

Bel jumped as two trembling hands wound themselves around his stomach.

"Ushishishi~ Miss me froggy?" Bel turned around and embraced his frog tightly.

"Shut up, fake prince," Fran replied as he nuzzled himself into Bel's strong chest.

~3 hours later~

"VOOI! Where are the two idiots?" Squalo shouted arriving with the rest of Varia.

"Aww poor Fran! Heaven knows how many holes Bel stuck in him already!" Lussaria cooed heading to Fran's room.

But when he epend the door Fran wasn't there. His clothes were on his bed, covered in blood.

"Stupid prince trash!" Xanxus stated. Unusaully close to Squalo. He started towards Bel's room.

Levi opened the door swiftly and just and quickly shut it. "What?" Squalo exclaimed.

He opened the door, despite Levi's protest, to find blood soaked sheets covering the prince and frog.

Lussuria thought the worst, flinted over, flung the sheets off their bodies, and passed out from blood loss via the nose.

Varia approached slowly and ran out faster then then the speed of light.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Xanxus exclaimed holding back a blush.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't updated and this chapter is crap too I'll make a better one next time! (DETERMINED)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL?" Xanxus yelled, holding back a blush. He glanced over to Squalo who did not dare look at him.

"I tried to warn you guys~" Levi drawled, who only caught a glimpse of the blond and sea-green hair in the bed due to his height.

"Vooii! How long has this been going on?" Squalo asked, still facing the other direction, away from Xanxus.

They all looked at each other trying to devise a way to deal with this situation. Except for Xanxus whose eyes never left Squalo.

"Wait a second... Where is Lussurria?" questioned Levi. They looked around and spotted him no where. Then it hit them.

They all in unison looked towards the door of the prince with an anime style look of horror written on their faces.

Xanxus finally gained his normal demonic looking demeanor and ordered Levi. "Well, Trash? Go look!" Levi turned a sickly green and turned to his Boss with a strange face that was supposed to be a puppy face.

Xanxus did not budge and kicked Levi who promptly fell forward in a face plant. Levi gave a slight whimper and turned to give the face again until he noticed Squalo standing right over him with a demonic aura and his sword over his head, as if ready to swing. Levi sighed in defeat and relunctantly started to crawl forward.

When he finally reached the door he gingerly set his hand on the golden handle of the oak door and turned it. The door cracked slightly open and-

BAM!

The double doors blasted on top of Levi. Xanxus and Squalo dodged the door successfully by turning to their rights.

When the dust settled they spotted Lussuria lying on top of the mess with blood down both of his nostrils and a camera in his left hand. His face in a perfectly fan-girl looking. He was littered in knifes.

Squalo turnd his head to the right and spotted Belphegor sitting at the edge of the bed with nothing but unbuttoned jeans showing his boxers with little frogs on it.

"Ushishishi~ fucking pedo-perv. Do not look at the prince's frog like that," Bel stated coldy turning his attention towards Squalo. "Ciao~"

Bel walked to the door(frame) and began trying to kick Lussuria off the door. Squalo then noticed that Bel had hickey marks littered on his neck and chest. Squalo instinctively moved his hand up to his neck to cover a bruise there.

"Stupid trash! What do you think you are doing?" Xanxus yelled, appearing to look right past Bel to the wall behind him. Bel gave a mischeivious grin.

"Going for round two with the frog. Ushishi~" he replied in the most natural tone. Glancing over towards Squalo, he laughed at the sight of him pale then blush at the comment.

"Bel-senpai~! What's going on?" Fran asked in his normal monotone. Fran tried getting up on his own but could not and settled for settling his head on the headboard.

"VOOI! Aren't you guys the least bit embarassed?" Squalo asked who was blushing and watching Levi knock out cold due to the sight of Fran who was dressed in nothing but...Well, nothing!

"Ushishishi~! Why would the Frog be embarrassed?" Bel grinned and walked towards Fran. He sat himself besides him, grabbed Fran, and drew him in close. "The Frog loves his Prince, why would he be embarrassed?" Bel kissed Fran with force just to prove his point.

However, Fran did feel slightly embarrassed and tried to push Belphegor away but the Fallen Prince took that as an invitation to move forward. Fran leaned back despite the persistent pain in his lower back. Bel was completely on top of him deepening the kiss until something grabbed his pants loop.

Bel was yanked towards the ceiling. To which he pulled himself to attack position mid-flight, and through his freaky, yet cool, knifes at the one who dare disturb his wonderful moment.

Squalo ducked out of the way of the incoming knifes. And watched Bel land gracefully on his dresser.

"VOOOOIIII! Where do you get the fucking nerves to attack me?" His eyes were blood red and he was snarling.

"Ushishi~! You touched the prince, commoner." Bel stated calmly.

That one statement threw him haywire. Squalo attacked.

"Trash, get to your room immediately!" Xanxus growled. His back turned to the side taking particular interest in a vase on Bel's dresser.

"Why do I have to move?" Fran inquired. Bel took it as the frog wanting to stay with the prince when in actuality it hurt Fran's backside to move so much.

"See? The frog loves the prince~!" Bel stated. Fran turned to his direction and looked away giggling at the sight of his senpai holding on to Squalo's long hair in his right hand. His foot was pushing against his chest and he right hand was holding Squalo's armed hand towards the direction of the frog. Squalo was practically on top of him trying to get his sword in the brat just once.

Ceasing his giggling, Fran again stated: "Long haired commander stays with bossu practically every night."

Squalo blushed a deep shade of crimson and refused to look at them, instead he concentrated more on Xanxus who was looking straight at him with a predatory look in his eyes making him shiver.

And that is when Lussuria rose from the dead and shot over to Fran. His eyes practically screamed yaoi! "Tell me everything!" he squealed.

Fran scooched a bit back to avoid the gaylord, he licked his lips and begun his story of incredible yaoi.

~32 minutes later~

"And that is what happens when I peek into Boss' room," Fran calmly stated.

Fran looked around and nearly busted out laughing at the sight he saw.

Lussuria was passed out in a pool of blood via the nose. Levi was trying to commit suicide with one of Bel's sharp toys. No one was stopping him. Squalo was in a corner in fetal position staring at the corner of the wall. Xanxus was staring straight at Squalo as his feathers covered the light tint of pink on his cheeks. The heat was starting to get to him. *Wink Wink*

Belphegor, on the other hand, had his left leg entertwining with Fran's right. An obvious hard-on from Fran's story pressing against Fran's hips.

"Fallen prince, did you really get aroused from hearing about bossu and stupid, loud, long-haired commander's love story?" Fran inquired.

Bel leaned over and whispered something in Fran's ear and the frog immediately blushed. He started to squirm like a bitch in heat.

"Ushishi~," Bel grin widen. "The frog wants the prince right now." Bel said sing-songily. He began to nip at the frog's ear making him shiver. But, hey, someone had to interupt, right? (POUT!)

"Varia? Where are you? We need to speak of some important-" Decimo stopped dead in his tracks and promptly fainted. Mukuro rushed to him.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Mukuro asked and turned his attention to Bel's room. He had a horror striken face on him.

Staring at his student buck-naked in bed with the same prince that tries to kill him.


End file.
